Reconciling Accounts
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin and Edd have spent their entire relationship living apart. But when Edd plays a couple of long shots with work and his heart, will they finally come together for good? Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot.
1. Welcome Arms

Edd jumped and yelped when strong hands grabbed his ankles and flung them apart before their owner started crawling up his body, the wicked grin on his interrupter's face fading into a small tired smile as he paused his music and pulled his earbuds out of his ears, set the book he was reading and his phone on the night stand, and opened his arms.

 _"Oooh,"_ Kevin moaned as he collapsed on top of his long-time boyfriend and Edd sighed.

This wasn't the _Honey, I'm home,_ greeting he was expecting and it kinda hurt.

He was only in town a few days and while they were both busy with work, it bugged him that Kevin would come home looking a bit like death warmed over.

He eased his hands under Kevin's arms and started to massage slow circles into the redhead's aching shoulder blades as Kevin whined.

"Ooow."

"I'm sorry, do you –?"

"No," Kevin groaned and a deep sigh settled into his chest as Edd's ministrations eased the day away.

"So what happened?," Edd whispered as his hands eased down Kevin's sides and a flash of pain crossed Kevin's brow.

"Do you know how much the engine to a F 150 weighs?!" Kevin groaned as he shoved his face into Edd's chest.

"No," the accounting lawyer said quietly as he gave him a hug and Kevin pouted.

"Well," he said tersely as he raised his head and a slightly angry look flashed in his bright green eyes, "it weighs _a lot."_

Edd frowned as he considered _why_ Kevin would be lifting the engine to a pickup truck.

* * *

Kevin had decided their junior year of high school that he would take vocational tech classes and then get an apprenticeship at a local body shop. Despite his good grades and general athleticism, traditional college just wasn't for him, but he knew that he would need to do something with his life as he couldn't depend on his parents for forever.

All it took was Eddy mentioning that he could make a living off of fixing people's motorcycles and cars for it to all to _click_. Being handy with his own motorcycle was one thing, and the trust his friends had in him with their own vehicles was nice, but he really needed training for the rest.

So while his friends took AP classes to get their general education credits out of the way before they went away to college, he would spend half of nearly every school day at the local vo-tech campus learning about how to take care of nearly every vehicle in existence and every weekend at the junior college taking the same AP classes as his friends as well as a few business courses.

 _Just in case…_

While Edd went to school two hours away in Peach City to study accounting and pre-law after they all graduated, Kevin stayed behind and got on with the garage at Eddy's dad's car dealership thanks to his mechanic's certification.

When Edd was done with his bachelor's degree, Kevin got a business loan and opened his own garage in Lemon Brook.

While Edd toiled away in law school two states away, Kevin was busy building his life's work.

When Edd passed the bar, Kevin opened a new garage in Peach Creek.

Edd got a job at an accounting firm in Charleston right after he got his bar license and Kevin opened up another garage in Peach City and moved there to maintain it as his other two garages were doing well without him and he wanted to be in the city to live _like a grown up._

While their friendship had grown during their latter middle school and high school days, especially after they both came out junior year, they really didn't start to bond until Kevin needed his business loan.

Edd wanted the practice in learning how loans worked in real life and Kevin wanted to branch out on his own.

Many late summer nights were spent pouring over paper work and Edd's text books, and before Edd went off to law school, Kevin took him out on a _date_ as thanks for all of his help.

That date led to once a month visits to Edd, breaks spent at home so they could see each other more, and by spring break, falling in love.

So to say that Edd was concerned about Kevin's work was a bit of an understatement.

* * *

"Hmm."

"Yeah, and Andy's out because his ex just had their baby, and Mark had to go see his parole officer, so it was just me, Isaac, and Lonnie. And God knows Isaac ain't built for this so yeah," Kevin grumbled as he faceplanted into Edd's chest again and moaned in pain as the ravenette tried his best to _gently_ rub his knotted back.

Edd gave him a gentle squeeze as he kissed the top of his head before shoving him away.

"Where -?"

Edd just rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser across the room as he tossed an order to Kevin over his shoulder to take off his shirt and get on his stomach.

Finding the massage oil he made for times like these next to the cologne he _loved_ on the redhead, he made his way back to the bed as Kevin did what he was told, sat on Kevin's ass, poured a dollop of oil in his hand as he said, "Tell Baby Boy what happened."

And Kevin _ranted_ as Edd massaged the day away.

"Ok so, Isaac can't lift shit, but he's good on inventory so I can't get rid of him, but with Andy out, I _need_ someone who can move shit, ya know? And Rolf _just had to_ bring the truck in today. Hell, I'm surprised it made it here. But then he wanted to shoot the shit, which would have been fine if Andy was in, but he wasn't and Mark was late getting back because of that water main break by your hotel. Like, seriously, what the fuck were you people doing down there?"

"Playing in the water fountain," Edd chuckled.

Kevin turned his head to look at him and the silly smirk on Edd's face was a dead giveaway to what _really_ happened.

 _Nothing._

Just the city's infrastructure crumbling.

But the water geyser that shot up a good twenty feet in the air was _fun_ for the hundreds of people in town for the H &R Block Continuing Education Conference to play in before the city finally shut off the water and blocked the street off to take care of it.

Edd had been staying with Kevin during the conference because they would only get a few hours together a day if he stayed in the hotel as Kevin's garage was on the opposite side of town from the hotel, but his condo was between both places. Considering Edd's visits were sporadic as it was, staying with Kevin just made sense.

Even when there were water fountains to play in.

"Freaking nerds," Kevin groaned as Edd massaged a knot out of his side.

Then he pinched him for calling he and his colleagues' _nerds._

"OW!," Kevin whined into the pillow Edd would sleep on when he came to visit before shooting him a dirty look. "Meanie."

"I'm a terrible person," Edd said with an eye roll. "Now lay still. You're wound tighter than top."

"Sorry," Kevin muttered and Edd leaned over to kiss the nape of his neck.

"It's ok. I understand."

And Edd did understand. In his own way, of course.

* * *

Kevin needed to hire two more mechanics and an assistant to help with the shop in general, but just couldn't afford to.

His own accounting firm had laid off so many people it was making his head spin. He had managed to hold on to his own assistant, but he had to give her the work of three people and cut a few _job perks_ to do it. And it killed him that the interns that were being brought in were doing the work for the dreaded _college credit_ versus getting paid _actual_ _money_ for their hard work.

* * *

"How are things down there anyways?," Kevin asked, as he started to feel much better but still not quite himself.

All he heard was squirt of the oil in Edd's hand before his _numbers guy_ went on a tangent of his own.

"Ok, so _this_ conference was _mandatory_ for the CPA's to maintain their certification, right?," Edd began and before Kevin could mutter an answer, Edd _vented._ "But they want them to pay their own way to the conference which is damn near impossible for the entry level employees because they've got so many expenses, but really no one to share it, with unlike our middle management people. And I'm supposed to come up with a way for them to _legally_ get away with it, and I just _can't._ I think HR will figure something out, but God knows the board is gonna give my boss hell about it which means I'll have to hear about it, which is just silly because I'm not the one who _makes_ the laws, I just have to make sure they're interpreted and enforced properly. But then they want to pay _my way_ and I'm only here to take a few refresher classes."

 _"And?,"_ Kevin drawled lowly.

"I can't tell them I came to see you, Dear," Edd snickered and Kevin shrugged his shoulders, relieved that he could actually move them again.

"Meeeeeh."

"Silly goose," Edd chuckled as he gave his back a few scratches and Kevin snorted out a giggle. "But really," Edd went on, "I can pay my own way. They don't have to kiss my ass, I ain't going anywhere."

Kevin quirked a brow at his tone and pulled himself up into _step one_ of a pushup. Edd took the hint, crawled off of him, and Kevin pulled him into his lap.

"You been looking again, haven't you?," Kevin asked with a serious look in his eyes and Edd nodded as he looked down at his oily hands.

They had spent the entirety of their relationship up to this point apart and Edd was growing tired of it, but there weren't many account firms in Peach City, let alone any that needed a lawyer. He had thought of starting his own firm, but neither Peach Creek nor Lemon Brook could sustain one and Lord knew the city didn't need anymore. But he never stopped looking at the firms in the city, _just in case_ an opening came up.

Kevin had thought about opening a garage in Charleston to be closer to Edd, but the economy tanked and he couldn't afford to even _think_ about opening anywhere else. He had just broke a three month streak of keeping all three garages in the black at the same time and he wasn't about to stretch his luck.

"Anything?"

Edd shook his head _no_ on a sad sigh and Kevin brought him into a tight hug.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered as he kissed his cheek. "You up for staying in tonight, though?," he sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and a worried pout crossed Edd's face at the tired look in his eyes. "I can make ya something," he finished with a grin and Edd had to laugh as Kevin's skills in the kitchen were very _simple_ and limited to his microwave and the broiler on his oven for steak.

But he was a bit of a grill master and the weather was _perfect_ for dinner _al fresco._

"Steak?"

"Yeah, sure," Kevin said as he kissed his forehead and started to climb off the bed.

 _"Outside?"_

Kevin snapped his head around and a wide smile crossed his face.

"I'm gonna need a need a beer for this, you know," he smirked and Edd all but skipped out of the room.

"DONE!"

* * *

Dinner was traditional with potato salad, green beans, corn on the cob, and _thick_ rib eyes that Edd had put in his own secret marinade the night before.

But during their _Netflix and chill_ time, he saw that Kevin really just wanted to _chill._

Simple cuddles, holding hands, a few stolen kisses, but nothing more.

And it made Edd _think_.

Life with Kevin had always been _hot, passionate romance_.

Romantic dates to nice restaurants when they could afford it, but so many picnics were had as well and it was just as sweet.

Taking rides on Kevin's Harley to go stargazing and making out as the stars fell out of the sky.

Visits home when Edd was away at school was the only time they actively went _out_ because their friends and family tended to frown on their staying in bed the entire time as they all wanted to see Edd, too.

But now that they were both _on their own_ , visits were spent _in,_ unless Edd came down for work, but even then, they'd steal away for a bit to kiss like teenagers behind trees at the park during lunch, and Kevin would take him out to dinner before bringing him back to his place and making love to him til they both passed out.

This visit had one lunch date, but two dinner dates out. They made love the first night because they _needed to_.

The conference ended tomorrow, and while Edd was staying for the rest of the weekend, he wanted to kick it off on a high note of sorts.

Like the one Kevin could bring out of him as he _took him_ in bed.

But in quiet moments, like post work back massages, or making dinner together and binge watching whatever show they compromised on that weekend, Edd knew that this would be _life_ with Kevin if they could ever live in the same city.

While he _loved_ being the one loved on whenever they could steal time away for themselves, being the one to do the _lovin'_ was a nice ego boost.

Kevin _needed_ him.

* * *

When they fell into bed, Edd was the _big spoon_ despite being the smaller of the two and the way that Kevin curled against him nearly broke his heart.

Visits would occur a few times a month, but he really worried about how Kevin got on without him. He had work to drown himself in, a few friends to hang out with, and reach out programs he'd do with the graduate chapters of the different honor societies he had been inducted into during his undergrad years.

Kevin had much of the same minus the volunteer work but his day job, which he _loved_ , would take just as much out of him as he put in. And on some days, it would take _everything_ out of him.

They would call each other every day, but _seeing_ what was _really_ _going_ _on_ behind the flirting, the regular discussion about his day, and knowing _why_ he sounded _so_ _wistful_ when they discussed their future, made Edd feel _some kind of way._

He just wanted to be with his man and live the domestic life of _their_ dreams.

What he had never truly considered was the fact that Kevin needed to be cared for as much as he was used to Kevin caring for _him._

And if he was with him _every day,_ he could do just that.

He fell into a worried sleep holding Kevin close and wondered about what _they_ were going to do.


	2. A Change Of Plans

Edd slipped in the door late Friday night as the conference's final dinner and cocktail party ran longer than he thought it would have, thus making him cancel the late night movie date he and Kevin planned.

He found him crashed out in his easy chair, a cereal bowl on the end table next to two empty beers, but the fixings for his favorite Chinese food was spread out on the counter as the rerun of the live taping of SportsCenter played out on the TV.

As quietly as he could, Edd picked up Kevin's dinner mess, washed the dishes, wiped down the counter, and put the leftovers away before crawling into Kevin's lap, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

The redhead woke up with a start and was _very surprised_ to see Edd curled up in his lap like a kitten.

"Wha?," he asked sleepily, slightly blushing at Edd's toothy grin.

"Hey," Edd said brightly as he set the remote on the end table.

"Hey," Kevin sighed as he pulled him close and rocked them back in the chair so he could get comfortable again. "What time is it?"

"1145," Edd whispered sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ, you nerds can party," Kevin groaned and Edd attacked his sides viciously with his fingers.

"You like this nerd, you…you… _meat head!"_

Kevin was suddenly awake but his body was still too tired to stop Edd's tickling. Thankfully Edd wasn't being vindictive in his teasing and quickly stopped.

 _"Hey,"_ Kevin retorted lowly as he sat up. "You like my _meat head."_

"Says the man who says his best head comes from a _damn nerd,"_ Edd snarked back, his hands on his own hips and Kevin gave a slight whine.

"Ok, ok, you win, Dork," Kevin sighed as he wrapped him up in a hug. "How was the party anyways?"

"Sooo," Edd grinned, "I met this guy."

 _Hard scowl_ met playful smirk, but Edd gently took Kevin's hands into his own and gave him a soft smile as he said, "You have _no_ _worries_ about _me,_ you _know_ _that,_ Kev."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin pouted as his jealously ebbed away, but his wonderment that _Edd loved him_ never ceased.

"Good, because this guy is _awesome_ and just may make all our hopes and dreams come true!," he squealed and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Is his name Mickey Mouse?"

 _"Close,"_ Edd whispered. "Reginald Johnson. He runs –"

"Martin's Capital," Kevin said as he sat up and shot Edd a curious look.

"So you _have_ heard of it?"

"Yeah," Kevin chuckled, "something like that. He brings his bike in after he takes it out of storage and before he puts it back in because he says he doesn't trust himself to do the tune up, but I just think he's being lazy."

Edd knew there was _some_ truth to what Kevin had just said because Reginald had built a career off of being one of the first African American trick motorcycle riders to _make good_. So tuning up his motorcycle would be a cakewalk compared to facilitating some of the world's biggest business deals.

He spent his college years doing tricks on his motorcycles to pay for college, which introduced him to an elite class of bored rich kids with more time and money on their hands then sense.

His business acumen rivaled most anyone had ever seen in the last twenty years, and he turned the sponsorships he got from turning tricks on his bike into a billion dollar investment firm that took the ups and downs of the world's markets with ease.

And he was _expanding_ his company in an economic _down_ _turn._

The man wasn't lazy.

Just smart as fuck.

* * *

"Well, his laziness is paying off for _you_ and _maybe me,"_ Edd smiled as he booped Kevin's nose. "But I'm gonna have to cancel our date for tomorrow because we're having dinner with him and a few investors at Mercí at 8."

 _"We?!,"_ Kevin exclaimed as he sat up and Edd grabbed the arms of the LazyBoy to keep from falling.

"Yes, _we,"_ Edd said quietly as he readjusted his position in Kevin's lap. "It's…it's a headhunting thing. He invited a few people from the firm and Loretta in HR mentioned my name and he wants me to come, but it's a _plus one_ , because the headhunters want to –"

"Get a feel for how people really are," Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and Edd nodded.

If Reginald was looking to grow his accounting department, he would want the best of the best. But to truly have the best, he wanted to see what people were like outside of the office. However, even at office parties, people would wear the masks they wore for work place functions. Having a _plus one_ helped break down the walls because it was hard to put up a front about who you really were to your boss when you had a date at your side.

And in headhunting situations where the gathering of great minds would be over dinner at a four star Michelin restaurant, only those with _established_ relationships were invited. Reginald James didn't build one of the top capital investing firms in the country by working with people who didn't know how to _work._ Work-life balance was important to him and he surrounded himself with people who knew how to do that.

What better way to show his appreciation than to take the ones that helped them on the home front out to dinner?

"Please tell me you have a clean suit?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed. "They all are."

He rolled his eyes at Edd's grin, but started to mentally piece together an outfit worthy of dinner with a multibillionaire investor at a fancy French restaurant.

"I'll press your black one tomorrow while you're at work," Edd said, breaking into his reverie. "Green Oxford?"

"It…uh…um…it still needs the buttons restitched," Kevin muttered as he averted his eyes from Edd's sudden change in demeanor.

Edd stared at him in wide eyed embarrassed frustration as his jaw hung open.

Two weeks ago, Kevin took him to their favorite tapas bistro in the city and the date ended with Edd _tearing_ the Oxford off of him when they got back to Kevin's condo. Edd only found half the buttons before he left, but Kevin said he'd deal with it later and for him not to worry about it.

 _Til now…_

"I haven't had time! And you know I suck at sewing!," Kevin said as Edd's embarrassed stare put him on the defensive.

"Did you at least -?"

"Yeah," Kevin said a bit too enthusiastically for Edd's taste but he knew the redhead was proud of himself for at least _preparing_ to do the work needed to repair the shirt.

"Ok, I'll restitch them tomorrow as well," Edd said thoughtfully. "Purple tie?"

"Whatever you want," Kevin shrugged.

"You're not there to just be pretty arm candy, Kevin," Edd smiled and Kevin scoffed out a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Dee."

* * *

Edd spent most of the day Saturday readying their clothes for the dinner party they were to attend that evening and continuing his research on the city where his heart made its home.

Most of the time, he was just looking up fun things for them to do when he came to town. Now, he was researching commutes and gas prices, the housing market, and the general cost of living in the city versus any of the outlying suburbs and comparing it all to Charleston.

And the results were _always_ the same.

Commuting from Peach City to Charleston cost too much in the long and short runs. Charleston was just too far away.

But if he got a job at Martin's Capital, he could afford to move in with Kevin and just _live_ with enough left over to start a nice egg for the two of them and take a much needed vacation.

He had to stop himself when he looked up vacation destinations, though, because they always turned into _honeymoon_ destinations and he didn't want count his eggs before they hatched.

* * *

Kevin's shop closed at 7 on Saturday's, but Edd knew that when he was in town that Kevin would leave early to spend time with him.

Edd didn't start to worry until it was well after four o'clock and Kevin's texts came more sporadically than normal and were more full of sweet emoji's than actual words.

It was now 630PM, and Edd knew that even if Kevin walked straight into the shower as soon as he walked in the door and didn't shave, they would still be getting to the restaurant _on time_ if not _late_ because Saturday night traffic downtown could be just as busy as rush hour on a random Tuesday.

Edd paced around the bedroom as he stared at his phone and the fact that his last five text messages had been _delivered_ , just not _read_ yet.

 _Finally,_ at 637PM, Kevin texted him back.

DaddyLove: Mark JUST TOLD me Reggie brought his bike in this afternoon and I gotta get it done. I'll meet you there.

Edd let out a groan of frustration, ordered an Über, and _ran_ to the bathroom to get ready.


	3. A Meeting Of The Minds

At 817PM, Kevin Anthony Barr sauntered into Mercí like he owned the place.

And from his spot in a the back of a private room that gave him a full eye of the door, Reginald Johnson was impressed, but a bit taken aback by the fact that his favorite _mechanic_ was at his favorite restaurant.

The hostess directed him to the private room they were having dinner in, and he grabbed double of Jameson on the rocks for himself and a Manhattan for Edd from the private bar before he went to find his love in the crowd of _geeks._

* * *

"Hey, there," Edd whispered in his ear as he hugged him, but his tone nearly set Kevin on _edge_ , not to mention the way he held him close, hips just barely brushing.

He pulled back with a smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye was nearly Kevin's undoing.

"I-I got ya a d-drink," he stuttered and Edd gave him a small smile in thanks as he took the drink away from him and took a leisurely sip.

"Come with me. I've got someone I want you to meet."

They walked hand in hand across the room and Kevin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Edd made introductions.

"Kevin, this is –"

 _"Josiah James,"_ Kevin said breathlessly. "Holy cow, _this is_ an _honor."_

The young college basketball phenom gave a slight shrug as he shook Kevin's hand.

"Just keep my uncle safe, and it's all good," he smirked and Kevin's jaw nearly dropped into his chest.

"Wait a min-"

"Kevin!," the investor called out as he walked towards their threesome. "I see you've met my nephew."

"Uh, yeah," Kevin nodded as he tried to put his _professional_ face back on and not the _I'm a huge fan_ one he had been wearing a mere split second before.

"And Eddward, is it?," Reginald asked and Edd nodded as he offered a handshake to the well-known investor.

"Yes, I'm Eddward Vincent and you've met my partner, Kevin," Edd said as he placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and the redhead and investor mockingly sized each other up.

 _"Partner?,"_ Reginald asked teasingly. "I dunno, Mr Vincent…"

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Edd chuckled as Kevin groaned in slight embarrassment.

"Opposites attract," Josiah shrugged as a young blond haired woman who was _taller_ than he was in her _flat_ sandals sidled up to him.

"Hey, Joey, your mom wants to know if we're staying in town tonight," the young lady said and Josiah rolled his eyes as Reginald gave a small laugh.

"I'll get you guys a hotel," he whispered before shooing his nephew and his date away.

"Good looking out," Kevin nodded as the young couple walked away and Edd shook his head as a million memories from his graduate years ran through his head of he and Kevin having to do the same thing.

"I like her," Reginald nodded as he led the way to the long table where they would be having dinner. "And so does Anaya. But she's trying too hard to be a _good mom_ and host and the kids need a break, so Uncle Reggie has to step in sometimes to give them _all_ a break."

"Speaking of breaks," Kevin said as they sat down, "where you headed this time?"

And Edd watched in near awe as the investor and his boyfriend settle into an easy going conversation about their motorcycles, recommendations for the best food and places to just _rest_ when they hit the road, general opinions on the business world and where the economy was headed.

As others joined them and dinner got underway, Kevin was charming as he always was in a large group, but kept one hand in Edd's own for _comfort_.

* * *

Edd saw that Reginald was playing the room as much as Kevin was, but more so because he was the host of this shindig, but he played favorites with Edd, two other CPAs from his firm, and three other accounting lawyers from two other firms.

Considering that their own field was dealing with some serious economic changes, Reginald's investment in whoever he brought on would be good for all, but he wasn't going to waste his money and apparently needed an accounting lawyer more than anything, so Edd is very much on edge about what he should do to help influence the man's decision.

But Kevin kept distracting him with questions about fun things they had done together in town, childhood shenanigans, Edd's own life in Charleston, and a few embarrassing stories about _himself_ that won him the empathy of everyone in the room.

"I would _never_ want another jawbreaker _ever again,_ " Josiah said as he shook his head over Kevin's retelling of how an Easter Egg Hunt ended with his backyard covered in melting jawbreakers because of a surprise thunderstorm.

"He gets me one every Easter," Kevin sighed as he cocked his head at Edd who sipped his wine with the care of one who had none.

Edd took in the sea of shocked and laughing faces and shrugged as he reassuringly squeezed Kevin's hand under the table where their interlocked fingers lay in his lap.

"I _told you_ that it was going to rain," he said with the air of someone who's had to say those words a few thousand times before.

"You didn't say what time!"

"Semantics," the ravenette shrugged and Kevin face palmed as Reginald laughed long and loud.

Edd caught his sister, Anaya, and Josiah both give him an approving nod as he did so, but he still gave his competition from the other firms a look.

Only one had gotten the head nod, and the woman was well known in their mutual accounting circles as well as a few business ones.

But she had come _alone_.

Edd may be _partnered up_ with charm master that was _Kevin,_ but he knew that he had a better chance than the workaholic sitting a few sits down from him. At least Reginald knew that with him, there would be some brevity brought to situations that needed them because he would know how to pick and choose the battles the investing whiz would be fighting thanks to knowing how to manage living with someone that was so unlike himself or anyone else he had ever known every day.

But economics being what they were, he knew that some long hours lay ahead of him if Reginald gave him an offer and that sometimes it would be good to be a workaholic.

As he wondered about how working with Martin's Capital would work with Kevin, he felt a gentle squeeze to his hand under the table and when he turned to the man sitting next to him, a whisper filled his ear.

 _"Need anything?"_

It took nearly everything in him to not throw himself at the redhead, as the only thing he could ever _need_ from him was _him._

But a dessert cart was making its way around the table and he saw a chocolate torte on a pretty plate that would _need_ a nice port to go with it.

"That torte," Edd replied lowly as he eyeballed the dessert cart that was making its way around the table and Kevin squeezed his hand before standing and heading to the bar.

But then his _rival_ grabbed the decadent piece of chocolate cake before it got to him and he was stuck with choosing between a fluffy piece of cheesecake drizzled with fudge or a simple vanilla cupcake with champagne icing. His craving for chocolate begged to be sated so he got the cheesecake that he was trying his best not to mope in when Kevin came back with his port.

The redhead, doing his best to make something _nice_ happen out of this situation, while also letting the woman know that he wasn't going to let what she did slide because he saw her eyeballing the torte as soon as Edd mentioned he wanted it, walked over and handed her the port.

"This vintage goes well with that," he said as he set the glass in front of her and Edd's veneer _cracked._

A _vintage_ port.

His blue eyes flickered with icy rage as he eyeballed the $150 drink that the workaholic was going to have to suck down because she thought she'd be _cute_ and take the rich, chocolaty cake away.

"I'll be right back," Kevin whispered as he patted him on the shoulder and went back to the bar.

Reginald cocked a brow and Edd gestured lamely at his cheesecake as nearly everyone raved about how _nice_ Kevin was for bringing her the rich drink.

But Anaya and Josiah's date exchanged a knowing look before Anaya shot a glance to her brother and Reginald gave a decisive nod as Kevin came back with a glass of Edd's favorite pink dessert wine and he kissed his temple in thanks, but Kevin _knew_ that only one thing could make up for what just happened.

Reginald's idea was just icing on the proverbial cake.

* * *

"Oh, my God, this is soooooo good," Edd moaned as he dipped a bite of the chocolate torte Reginald had the hostess give them as they left the restaurant into his scoop of frozen vanilla custard that Kevin thought would be a nice way to end the night with.

Kevin snorted as he sipped his peach smoothie and watched Edd gobble up the decadent cake with the creamy frozen dessert with the same gusto he had given his _steak diane_ at dinner.

"Feeling better?," Kevin asked him as Edd drizzled hand sanitizer on both of their hands after Kevin threw their trash away.

One look was all it took.

"Let's get you _home,"_ he said quickly as he drug a squealing Edd back to his Harley and headed to his condo.


	4. Home

_Home_

For many _it's a place_ where you live.

For some _it's the space and time_ you share with _someone special._

For Edd, _it's_ _both_.

No matter where they were or what they were doing, when they were together, they were _home_.

And he'd give up his actual home if it meant he got to stay _with Kevin all the time._

Whenever they were together, work obligations aside, he never wanted to leave.

But today was Saturday, which meant he would have to head back to Charleston sometime the next midafternoon so he could get home with enough time to unpack, unwind, and get ready for his work week.

He knew as soon as his shirt hit the floor that it would go into the laundry bag he always brought with him whenever he traveled anywhere instead of Kevin's hamper and then in the half empty walk in closet after he did the laundry.

When his head hit the pillow that he claimed as his own when he spent the night, he knew Kevin would cuddle around it as he slept until he came back.

Every kiss to his body made him sink into a mattress that Kevin had chosen with him in mind.

The mechanic could sleep on anything, anywhere, but Edd was _particular_.

A king sized pillow top mattress with memory foam and just enough firmness that it was like sleeping on a mountain of cotton.

Fluffy, but not _too_ fluffy.

Edd wanted to shake him when Kevin wrapped the whole thing up in 3000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and a comforter with enough warmth and weight in it that Edd would be comfortable enough to actually sleep through the night as he never did well sleeping in a bed that wasn't his own. The expense was _ridiculous,_ especially since Edd wasn't going to be in the bed as often as Kevin was.

But one night was all it took.

He never felt more at home.

The _love bite_ to his collarbone made him make a _decision._

 ** _HE. WAS. NEVER. LEAVING._**

* * *

A slicked up finger slid inside of him and his ability to do _anything but_ _moan_ left him.

A deep, hard, _passionate_ kiss as Kevin pushed himself inside made him do something they both would _never_ _forget._

His eyes fluttered closed and he took in the _pain and the ecstasy_. He arched his back and as Kevin bottomed out, two words were spoken that _finally_ made their two worlds' _one._

 _"Marry me."_

"Wh-wha?"

His eyes flew open and in the dim light of the moonlight filled room, the bright green eyes that lit up his days and reminded him of _fresh starts,_ _stared_ at him in wide eyed wonder, love, and slight disbelief.

He sank back into the bed in a bit of shock because he _could not_ believe he had just said what he had said.

 _But he meant every word._

 _Still…_

"I…uhuh…"

"Say it."

The disbelieving look in Kevin's eyes grew as hard as his tone and a sly grin crossed Edd's face.

Kevin would always say that he couldn't believe that Edd was as smart or as strong as he was until Edd _proved it._

And _oh,_ how Edd loved to _prove it._

"Marry me," he whispered as he rolled his hips up and Kevin grabbed his ass as he pulled out and met Edd's hips mid thrust.

"Again."

His tone was softer now as he pressed their foreheads together, but the look in his eyes had gone from disbelief to a yearning for _more._

 _"Marry me,"_ Edd all but begged him and Kevin wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug as Edd repeated those two words _breathlessly_ again and again.

And they made love.

Tonight, he wasn't Kevin.

He wasn't _Daddy._

 _"Yes."_

He was his _fiancé._

Three words filled the room on breathless gasps, low moans, and high cries.

 _Marry me…_

 _Yes…_

Over and over again.

* * *

Every move of his hips shocked his system and he only wanted more.

Every kiss held a promise that he would never have to leave him again because he just promised him he would always stay.

Hands held onto the body that held his heart and soul.

Thrusts became erratic and words left them as they reached their end, but when Kevin looked up at the man he had just _proposed_ to him, he knew that _this_ was as real as it got.

There was a _needy, desperate_ look in Edd's eyes that he had _never_ seen before. And it just got stronger with every kiss, every grasp of his hands on his body, and every _yes_ that left Kevin's lips.

Kevin had known for years that Edd loved and needed him.

He would often wonder if Edd knew how _he_ felt.

Sometimes he would hate calling him because it was just another reminder that Edd wasn't there, but he would do it anyways because he had to hear his voice.

He would send him dozens of texts in a row just so Edd would see that he was thinking about him when he couldn't call.

He made his home as comfortable for Edd as possible because he wanted him to feel as at home as he felt when he was with Edd no matter where they were.

But now he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man in his lap does know that Kevin needs him in his life.

Every day.

To love and care for him.

Just him.

He asked him to let him do just that in the most intimate way possible.

He had to accept.

He couldn't live without him and now he wouldn't have to.

 _"Yes!,"_ he growled as he thrust up and Edd's head fell back on a high cry of the redhead's name.

Edd's ears rang, his body shook, and he collapsed into strong arms.

His face was quickly covered in kisses as so many loving affirmations filled his ears.

 _"God, I love you."_

 _"You're so perfect."_

 _"Liomsa."_

Gaelic was the only language that Kevin could speak _perfectly_ outside of English. His grandmothers would have had his ears if he didn't.

So while he would muddle through Edd's fluency in Spanish and French and just nod and smile when he spoke Italian, he would render his man speechless as the language of the island as green as his eyes poured out of him like a waterfall.

It took a few months before Edd could even say he was picking up on what Kevin saying, and he muddled himself for nearly a year before they could have a conversation in Kevin's grandmothers' native tongue.

The Irish lasses took Edd in as their own the Christmas he came home with more than a basic tourist's understanding of Ireland's way of speaking and Kevin knew then that Edd was _The One._

He bought a ring the next day, but the time to give it to him never felt right.

 _"Gach mise."_

And _now,_ the timing was _perfect._

* * *

"You mean it?," he asked as they laid cuddled up in bed after a long shower and soothing tea.

"You know I do," Edd said sleepily, not exactly understanding Kevin's question, but when it came to his word, Edd always _meant it._

"Then here."

Edd's eyes went _saucer wide_ as Kevin slipped a white gold band on his finger that was inlaid with four square cut blue topaz stones.

He stared at the ring for a moment before staring at Kevin then back to the ring again.

The entire time he muttered more so to himself than anyone else in sheer disbelief.

"I…this is…Kevin, you…Whaaaaaa?"

Kevin just smirked at him as he tried to piece together what just happened and after a good minute of back and forth with himself, the tears came.

"No, no, no, nooooo," Kevin cooed at him as he sat up and started to wipe his tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"You…I… _ring…,"_ Edd sniffled, still unable to put together a coherent sentence.

 _"Oh, Edd."_

Edd looked up at him as Kevin kneeled next to him and took Edd's now bejeweled left hand into his own.

"I bought it, like, two years ago, I just couldn't find the right time or place to give it to you. But if you _mean it,_ it's yours, Eddward."

Edd looked down at his left hand as a fresh batch of tears fell out of his eyes. The way Kevin said his given name pierced his soul and he fell in love with the man all the more.

He called him _Double Dee_ out of _habit._

He called him _Edd_ out of _love._

He called him _Eddward_ out of _respect_.

Respect for who he was to him and who they were to each other.

 _Loving sapphire met yearning emerald._

 _"Marry me."_

 _"Yes."_


	5. Lucky Man

Kevin was awakened the next morning by Edd's buzzing phone, but the ravenette barely stirred.

Since they were in the middle of the bed, Kevin picked him up as gently as possible and slid over to Edd's side so he could reach the phone.

Not necessarily recognizing the name on the Caller ID, he answered with his usual gruffness.

"Hello, you've reached Eddward Vincent. This is his _boyfriend_ speaking. Can I help ya?"

 _"Um, yes!,"_ the voice on the other end answered cheerfully. _"At least, I hope you can. I'm Loretta Sims, head of HR at Cooper's and Associates Accounting. I need to speak to Eddward about his dinner with Reginald Johnson. I know it's early and Sunday no less, but can you have him call me as soon as possible? I'd really appreciate it."_

"Hang on a sec," Kevin said quietly as he tried to shake Edd awake.

"Whaaaaaa," the man whined and Kevin pulled him up in a sitting position before handing him the phone.

"It's Loretta from your work," he said quietly and Edd's eyes flow open as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Loretta?...Yes, everything went as well as could be expected on my end…Yes, _yes she did…_ HA! _Oh, really now?..._ Figures…Yes, he did. He was rather sweet about it…Oh, no you don't have to do that, Lori!...Please don't!...Haha. Well, yes, that'll be happening soon enough and I'll tell you all about it on Monday. You want to do lunch at McMillan's?...Excellent…HE WHAT!?"

* * *

Kevin was dozing with his head in Edd's lap at this point, the man's _morning voice_ sounding a bit like a lullaby in his ear.

But he sat up as Edd suddenly started to _reel_.

He slapped his hand over his open mouth that had dropped open in shock and his wide eyes seemed to be glistening with _tears_ as the woman on the other end seemed to be flipping Kevin's world like an omelet at 8AM on a gorgeous summer Sunday morning.

"Wait, wha?...ARE YOU SURE?! Oh, my God, I don't believe it…I _know that,_ Lori, but _still…_ "

There was a few long moments of silence as Edd kept shaking his head and then he said, "Well, I'm gonna miss you, too, but I'm taking Liz with me…Haha! You're gosh darn skippy I ain't training anyone else. I won't have the time!... _I can't believe it…_ Yes, yes, I _know…_ ," he sighed as he squeezed Kevin's hand and a small squeal escaped him when the redhead's curious green eyes locked with his amazed blue. "But we'll figure out on Monday. And _yes,_ I want _everyone's_ address…except her…and him…you know what I mean, Lori! Oh, my God, you're so obnoxious…yeah, yeah…Ok…Yes, Monday! For sure!...See you then, bye!"

* * *

When the phone in his hand finally went dark, Kevin had one question.

"Well!?"

"Reginald wants me to come on as an associate attorney in their HR department!," Edd squealed and while Kevin had a happy smile on his face, Edd could tell that he was _very_ confused. "This means that I'll be helping HR with bookkeeping and making sure that the tax law is being followed to the letter when it comes to all the employees W2's, 401(k)'s and such."

"But you're a _partner_ in the legal department at Cooper's," Kevin said quietly, as he knew that _associate_ attorneys weren't given the same treatment as _partners_ were.

"Listen to me, Kev," he said firmly as he took Kevin's face in his hands. "This is just a _small_ step down and a chance to _prove myself_ with the entire company, not just Reginald. Plus, it's the only opening they have right now, but it looks like some senior partners will be retiring in the next year or so, so there's a chance that I can move up or even join the full legal team before we can even blink."

Kevin frowned as he _blinked_ a few times in Edd's face and the man fell back into the bed laughing so hard a few tears fell out of his eyes.

"Ok, ok, point taken," he snickered as Kevin pouted and picked at the comforter. "But, I start next week so –"

"You can move here! With me!," Kevin exclaimed before suddenly covering his mouth with both hands.

They had only _talked_ about living together.

But when faced with the reality of doing so, Kevin didn't want to force the issue.

"That's kinda been the plan!," Edd giggled as he waved his left hand in Kevin's face.

Kevin quickly grabbed his hand to kiss his ring before pulling Edd in his arms.

"But what if he didn't offer you anything?," he whispered as every other possible scenario ran through his head.

"Then I'd probably would have just looked at CPA positions," Edd shrugged. "I can give freelance counsel as well, and do tax preparation, so I _do_ have options besides the law. I just…"

"Just what?," Kevin asked as Edd worried his bottom lip between the gap in his front teeth and spun his engagement ring around on his finger.

"I just…I just wanted to be here with you," Edd replied as he looked up at Kevin, blue eyes full of sincere love and just a touch that sparkle Kevin saw the night of their first date.

The sparkle would come and go depending on the situation they were in, but it always meant the same thing.

That Edd had a _crush_ on him and would do just about _anything_ to see it through.

"So you propose?"

"Yeah," Edd said as he rolled his eyes at Kevin's teasing tone. "But you accepted!"

"Kinda hard not to," Kevin sighed as he pulled him up so he'd be straddling his lap. "I love you, Edd, and I can't wait to marry you, but just know that you'll never have to worry about anything. I'll take care of us."

"Yeah?," Edd asked, his voice thick with all kinds of emotions.

"Yeah," Kevin replied as he kissed his forehead. "I know this really great accountant who'll help us make sure we're set up with everything we need."

"Is he single?," Edd asked, the faux worried pout on his face making Kevin giggle.

"Nah," he snickered. "He just got engaged last night."

"Lucky man," Edd grinned.

"The luckiest," Kevin grinned back as he kissed him.

* * *

A week later, they _finally_ started their lives together.

And Kevin kept his promise to take care of them.

His accountant made sure of it.


End file.
